Breathe For Me
by SiSSlRi
Summary: Dean has gotten used to hunting and living with Cas, giving the fact that they were on a mission to safe Heaven from falling apart. He was even somewhat ok with having Crowley around. But when the angel-hybrid Eloa joins their group and starts working with them, he's annoyed and frustrated. With her appearance he begins a mission of his own: Trusting and saving her!


Eloa was running. She had been running for a while.  
She needed to get to her save place. Her sanctuary, that her father had crafted for her.  
It was a place that they couldn't detect. They were never able to track her down when she was there.  
She always went to this place when she needed a break from her step-siblings.  
They always thought they were superior.  
Only some of them truly loved her.  
Just a few more steps and she had reached her destination, from which she could teleport without being noticed by them.

Eloa's only hope was to find her older brother and convince him to return back home with her.  
Her father was gone for years now and heaven had turned to hell.  
The war was still raging on.  
It had cooled down, but it was still present.  
And now her step-siblings had decided that she wasn't worthy of living.  
They hated their father for keeping her and granting her powers she wasn't born with.  
They had been hunting her for months now.  
She couldn't hold back her tears when she reached the small cave.  
Without looking back she teleported to earth; to North America.

She popped up in the middle of a forest.  
Surrounded by giant trees.  
She gingerly closed her eyes and tried to feel his presence.  
It took her a while to grasp a fainted sent that felt like his.  
But it was battling with another one.  
A stronger one, that reminded her of heavy rain on burning hot stone.  
She was afraid to lose her brother's trail so she followed without hesitation.

The next thing she saw was a shimmering, silver object directed at her face.  
Followed by a lout scream: "CROWLEY! DON'T!"  
Eloa, who had raised her hands in shock searched for the voices origin and turned her head slightly.  
"Eloa?" said a soft, dark voice.  
A voice that made her cry.  
"Castiel!" she didn't think twice and ran into her brother's arms.  
He hugged her tight and she inhaled his clean sent.  
The angel broke the hug and gently placed both of his hands on either side of her face.  
His blue eyes stared directly into her hazel ones.  
His gaze was filled with concern: "Eloa. What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Heaven? This place is too dangerous for you."  
He wiped away a tear with his thumb.  
"I can't go back there. Please don't make me go back. Heaven is not my home any more. I've been beaten and chased. They want me dead, Castiel."  
His concern turned to hatred in a split second: "What?! Why would they do that?"  
"Anarchy is now the ruling force in Heaven. Ariel and Raziel have taken over. They are insane, Castiel. They can't control this power."  
Castiel led go of her and stepped a bit away, keeping silent to comprehend what he just heard.  
He was distracted by a quiet cough: "Ehm...Cas? Care to introduce us?"  
Dean Winchester's eyes were fixed on his friend.  
"Oh...yes. This is Eloa. She is...family."  
"So..an angel?!" asked Sam Winchester.  
"No. She is not an angel. Hard to explain." Castiel still seemed overwhelmed by the news he had just gotten.  
"I'm an Elioud. My father was a nephilim and my mother a human. Which means I'm a quarter angel." Eloa explained shortly.  
"I heard you were extinct. Rumour has it, your lovely creator had you all killed." intervened a shorter man in a black suit.  
Only now did Eloa recognize who he was and she quickly looked at Castiel: "Are you insane?"  
"I'll explain everything to you. When we are in a safe place." 

Said and done.  
The Winchesters got in their car, whereas Castiel and Eloa zapped away, leaving the King of Hell alone, and turned up in a cheap looking motel room.  
"We have about half an hour before they'll turn up." Castiel sat down on one of the beds and stared at Eloa "What do you want to know?"  
The brunette looked at him in anger: "I knew that you were working with the Winchesters, even believed the rumours that you had your run ins with 'friendly' demons. But CROWLEY?!"  
Castiel sighed: "I can explain..."  
"Yeah, I'm sure! Are you fucking insane, Castiel?! He's not just any demon. He is THE demon. King of Hell. What were you thinking?" Eloa was pacing around in the small room.  
"WE were thinking that we have a mutual interest." a voice said just as Eloa ran into something, or rather someone.  
"What do you want?" Eloa glared at him.  
"Well, honey. There are always two sides to a story and I thought you should hear mine as well. It's pretty...hot!"  
The demon stared down at her.  
He was a lot smaller than Castiel and the Winchesters, but he was still taller than her.  
"And why would I believe your lies?" Her eyes spit fire.  
"Because as much as I love lies, they are none, Sweety."  
"You can trust him, Eloa. He helped us a lot in the last few months." Castiel was still sitting on the bed.  
Eloa closed her eyes for a second and then looked back up at Crowley: "Don't bore me."  
"It's quite a short story. I'm King of Hell. Hell isn't much fun recently and my best guess as to why that is: Heaven's in ruins! I've come to believe the theory, that Heaven and Hell are bound to co-exist and they balance each other out. Sooo... war in Heaven equals war in Hell."  
Crowley seemed to have finished his story.  
"And what does that have to do with Castiel, Sam and Dean?" the short girl asked suspiciously.  
The demon rolled his eyes: "Heaven needs a strong leader and since your daddy-dearest has left the building I'm sure our little buddy here would be perfect for the job." he nodded in Castiel's direction.  
"You want to be God, again?!" asked Eloa in disbelieve "Remember how that worked out last time? I mean sure, there are still a lot up there thinking that you'd be better for the position, but..."  
"And that's enough for us. If it's really as bad as you say, I have to try everything to stop Ariel and Raziel."  
Eloa decided to sit down next to Castiel: "But you can't enter. You are marked as fallen. They would sense you the second you turn up."  
"I know. We are looking for a way to hide my presence from them, while also gathering followers for an army."  
Eloa laid a hand on one of his knees: "You are really serious about this, aren't you?"  
He nods: "I want our home to be beautiful and radiant again. And I need you to be safe."  
Castiel pressed a kiss to his younger sister's forehead.  
"I've missed you." whispered the Elioud and he smiled softly.  
"Am I bothering you? Should I leave?"  
They had forgotten about Crowley, who was sitting at the round table in the corner.  
"This isn't some weird 'I'm-having-a-thing-with-my-little-halfsister' is it, Cas?"  
The demon grinned, seemingly enjoying himself.  
"Shut up." replied Eloa.  
"Oh! Not very angel-like, Dear." Crowley touched his chest and acted hurt.  
"I told you, I'm not an angel. I am an Elioud."  
"Ah! Right. Now please tell me: How is that possible?"  
"I'm the last of my kind. I was born without any powers, except for my knowledge about Heaven. God decided that I was worthy enough to be kept alive. I don't know why, but he did.  
And after a few decades he granted me a few powers."  
"And how exactly did he do that?" Crowley was really interested in this subject.  
"He shed a tear. It was full of sorrow about the death of all my brothers and sisters and their powers were presented to me. So I excepted them." 

The door was opened, before more words could be spoken and in walked the two hunters.  
"Looks like a party." the shorter one growled and threw his bag on the empty bed.  
"Don't worry. I'm out." Crowley disappeared.  
Eloa stood up from the bed: "I don't want to be any trouble. I can just go and find a hiding place."  
Dean sighed annoyed: "You can stay. Any friend of Cas' is our friend."  
The short angel-hybrid couldn't help but flash him a shy smile: "Thank you."  
"I think we haven't been fully introduced. I'm Sam." the taller one stretched out his hand and smiled.  
The brunette took it: "Eloa. Nice to finally meet you. Both of you." She added looking back at Dean.  
"So, I basically have no idea what a quarter-angel does and doesn't do. I mean, I know Cas doesn't sleep, what about you?"  
"I do sleep. I'm more human than angel to be honest. The only powers I have are teleportation, telekinesis and healing, to some extent."  
"And to what extent?" Dean started taking of his boots and his jacket.  
"I can only heal people I truly love. We need to share a intimate bond." She told them following Dean's motions with her eyes.  
"Sounds lovely." he replied sarcastically. "If you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower now."  
He grabbed clean clothes and headed to the bathroom, leaving the three of them alone.  
Sam smiled apologetically at her: "He'll be nicer ones you get to know each other." 

* * *

_First chapter :) What do you think?_  
 _Please leave a review if you can :) I'd really appreciate it :)_

 _Love, Rina :)_


End file.
